Calling You
by EvEn If It KiLLs Me
Summary: Danny Fenton confesses his love in a school talent show to Sam Manon.Short...Yeah...Read if ya feel like it...I was bored...


****

I dont own Blue October or Calling You, by them. Hope you like it, It was quick, so you can flame all ya want! I seriously wont care, I want them!!! Oh yea, I don't own DP

__

Calling You

Nai-Kun

****

In a town called Amity Park, a strange ghost-boy named Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom was sitting in his room, on his bed, thinking about what to sing for the talent show. You see, Danny had signed up for a talent show at his school, Casper High, with words of encouragement from his best friend Sam Manson. Secretly he loved her, but he was so scared of saying it to her, he didn't want to end his friendship over an emotion. He was confidant that this was his chance, he knew what bands Sam like, she was an Ultra-Recyclo Vegitarian. He had listened to Sam's music all the time, and one of her favorite bands was Blue October, so he figured he'd sing a song by them "Calling You". It was perfect, and tomorrow he would show Sam his love for her. He just hoped she would like him back.

__

-Next Day At School, Talent Show Time-

"**Alright, welcome all to this Talent Show, I'd like to thank you for participating, and that you would clap politely at the end of the performances." Mr. Lancer the English teacher told the audience.**

"Now first up we have, Dash Baxter." Dash had told a story of a time he ran the football all the way to the goal. Just to say, there was very, very little clapping.

"Okay, thank you for that Mr. Baxter, next we have Danny Fenton." Mr. Lancer announced.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer." Danny said coming up to the mike.

"I'd like to sing a song called 'Calling You' It is dedicated to my best friend Sam Manson." He gave a signal to start the music. He started to sing:

__

There's something I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away

So expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile

If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

I thought that the world had lost it's sway  
It's so hard sometimes  
Then I fell in love with you  
Then came you  
And you took that away  
It's not so difficult  
The world is not so difficult  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you

I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile

**Danny looked to Sam and smiled, she was blushing madly, while Tucker was getting all of the footage.**

__

I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

Well, I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

****

When he finished walked off stage, wondering if she got the message. He saw Sam right in front of him when he got behind stage.

"S-Sam, h-hey," He stuttered.

"Danny, did you mean that?" She asked him.

"Yes Sam, Every word of it, I love you, but I understa--" Danny was talking before Sam cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "Danny," She said and kissed him, he was shocked, but let it melt in and kissed back. He felt her break away and grip him into a hug, "Danny, I love you too," Sam said. They kissed once more, before letting go of each other. They walked out of the school, heading for a safe quiet place where no one could bother them while they cuddled closely until the sun went down.


End file.
